Car Wash
by Skyla Talon
Summary: The Power rangers have taken their zords for joy riding... and now they're trying to hide the evidence in front of the Youth Center. Ernie is confused. And Zack has the hose!


**A/N: Really weird dream that was hilarious! Not enough to make for a story…but maybe a short one-shot?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except the mud.**

 **Hint: Never leave Zack out of a water fight…**

Car Wash

It was Saturday, and like everyone else, Ernie thought today would be normal. It certainly started out normal, with a large rainstorm in the morning. Now it was evening, the rain had stopped several hours ago, and so far Rita has not sent a single monster down to attack. Ernie hummed to himself has he wiped down the counter, watching the teens of Angel Grove take full advantage of the Youth Center. Well, most of the teens. For some unknown reason, his best customers were missing from the crowd. Worry began to creep in that something actually might be wrong, when the ground shook as if something heavy just landed in front of the Youth Center.

"ZORDON IS GONNA KILL US!" A male voice, which sounded suspiciously like Jason's, bellowed loudly from outside.

Bulk and Skull briefly glanced at each other, before bolting for the door. Standing up, Ernie followed them outside, along with the rest of his customers. Upon existing his business, he looked up to see…the power rangers' six zords sitting in his parking lot, covered in mud, the six friends that weren't at his place hurriedly scrubbing them clean.

"Kim!" Tommy yelped as she playfully whacked him with her soapy cloth.

Giggling, Kimberly tried to hide behind the Pterodactyl zord, only for Tommy to run around and attempt to tackle her. Jason was lugging a bucket of soapy water past right then, and Kimberly seized him, using him as a shield against Tommy. Spluttering, Jason attempted to through the bucket of water on Tommy, who dodged out of the way so that he hit Trini instead. With an outraged roar, she pulled a water gun out of nowhere and quickly gave chase. Pulling the trigger, she sprayed Billy, who only could see Jason when he turned around.

"I'm gonna get you Jason!" Billy screeched as he held up not one, but two soggy sponges.

The five friends were by now completely soaked, and were fighting each other more than they were washing the zords. Occasionally they would clean a patch of mud off. Like when Jason dove out of Billy's way and Billy wiped the Tyrannosaurus zord instead. Jason snagged a sponge that was sitting in another bucket, and immediately threw it at Tommy. When Tommy dodged the sponge, it whacked Zack in the back of the head.

"What?! You guys are having a water fight without me!? No fair! Wait a minute… I HAVE THE HOSE!" Zack suddenly turned the hose on his friends, full blast.

Ear splitting screams erupted from them as they all dove for cover. Both girls dove behind the Pterodactyl, while the guys dove behind the dragonzord. Ernie's eyes widen as he noticed a deadly gleam in Tommy's eyes. Slowly Tommy bent down to pick something up, quickly whispering to his friends. Nodding in agreement, they also bent down, Billy noticeably more hesitant than the others. Ernie was about to ask what they were up to, when…

"ATTACK! PROTECT KIMBERLY AT ALL COST…AND TRINI!" Tommy screeched as loudly as he could as he revealed that they had three buckets of filthy water with them.

Zack yelped loudly as he suddenly had all three buckets dumped on him. Everyone burst out laughing as they gathered around to gloat in Zack's face.

"Ok guys. If you have had enough fun, you wouldn't mind telling me what you are doing with the power rangers' zords?" Ernie laughed at their antics.

Shock, and horror briefly, flashed across their faces. Before anyone could say anything, Zack stepped up.

"Well Ernie you see here, we were on our way to the Youth Center when the rangers themselves parked in front of us. They then jumped out and looked at their zords. The red ranger then freaked out about some guy being really mad at them… then they noticed us and said they will pay us to clean their zords for them. In which case, Yellow ranger muttered something about joy riding was a bad idea. And that my friend is why we are cleaning the zords. We are helping the rangers hid the fact that they were irresponsible!" Zack did jazz hands at the end of his stories.

"Good to know…say does anyone want smoothies?" Ernie turned to face the crowd.

"Sure thing!" Everyone yelled back to him.

Jason grabbed Zack to hold him back. They others noticed and hovered back as well. They waited for everyone to leave their eyesight before talking.

"Zack! What was that all about!?" Jason hissed at his friend.

"Man, didn't you see everyone come out watch us clean the zords? They all came out when you yelled about Zordon. So, I told them the truth minus our interacting with the rangers. how much do you guys think Zordon knows?" Zack eagerly asked.

"Oh no, the viewing globe!" the other rangers gasped loudly.

~Five hours later in the Command Center~

"Alpha, can you replay the water fight again." Zordon managed to choke out, he was laughing too hard to breathe.

"Ay-yi-yi! You should really tell them that you don't care if they take the zords for a joy ride." Alpha commented as he rewound the footage, once again.

 **A/N: ZORDON KNOWS! ZORDON KNOWS! He also finds it absolutely hysterical.**


End file.
